Heart-Broken
by Saraa-Chan
Summary: And Now Im Crying, From All Your Lying, Or Am I Dying? Because Of Your Lying. - Short tragic story...I was feeling in the mood for something sad... You Decide How You Interpret The Ending...;P


Runo's POV:  
There he was. Right before my eyes. My eyes, felt like they were about to be washed out...My stomach churned. I couldn't get over the sight...  
His arms around another girl. His lips on another girl. Not only that...but with.._Her_  
My Heart stopped. Its like somebody smashed a rock right through my chest.  
My whole body was aching, My throat was dry and I felt the hot burning tears starting to form in my eyes.  
How could he do this to me? How could She do this to me, I...I...can't believe it...  
It started to rain. Harder and harder.  
I could feel the drops splaterring against my head, soaking my hair and clothes.  
But I didn't move an Inch. I was frozen, Just standing there watching him.  
My eyes, fixed on him.  
As he wrapped his coat around, and embraced her. That girl shoulda been me..  
Water ran across my face...I couldnt tell if it was the tears or the rain.  
The more I saw, the more pain I felt and the more tears flowed.  
But still I couldn't move, Not even if I tried...I was in total shock.  
I still didn't want to believe it,  
I was still hoping it wasn't real..Hoping it was just a bad dream and that I'd wake up any moment. But I didn't.  
Finally he looked up and noticed me. His face dropped, as he looked into my eyes.  
I didn't blink. I just stared.  
He started to walk towards me with his arm around her.  
It was like I wasn't there.  
He walked past me.

Finally, I found my voice.  
"Thats it?...Don't you.." I spoke. My voice was all scratchy and croaky like someone was strangling me, "Have anything to say?...I thought you... loved me..''  
Dan stopped and she turned around.  
"I never loved you Runo." He came right out and said it calmly, but bluntly.  
At this point, my heart was going to burst. H-he, never Loved-d M-e? No, thats a lie.  
I couldn't talk. its not truee thou-  
"I only went out with you because, I felt sorry for you. Because I know you loved me." Dan said coldly.  
I stared at the ground. My vision was all blurry, not that I even wanted to see his face...But,  
Why here, why now? Why like this? Why...her? Why me?  
"N-no,But 2 years we were dating.." I stuttered weakly,"It did mean, something...right?"  
"No, Runo, It didn't. Never did, never will." Dan's words peicerd my heart,"Runo. It's just time you face the truth."  
She smirked. She has got what she wanted. Shes won.  
But still I refused to believe it.  
I turned around and ran up to Dan, grabbing his arms and shaking him.  
Begging him to tell me, its not true, that we can go back to how we were,  
That he would just hug me and embrace me like he used to do.  
But he yanked his arms free of my grip causing me to fall on to the wet ground.  
My clothes were already soaked as it. I was cold, inside and out.  
My heart felt like it was failng...like I was dying...  
"Runo. I can't pretend anymore!" Dan started to raise his voice as he looked down on me.  
Everything was wet, dreary,blurred, cold...the rain didn't help at all...  
"How..could-you pretend..for two years?" I whimpered.  
"Just get over it Runo. I just can't be bothered anymore. You were always so Jealous of Mira anyway'so its not like I could tell you" Dan sighed as he turned away  
"But you didn't have to lie...pretend...that you loved me.." I choked on my own spit  
But he just walked away.  
With his arm around Mira's waist.  
Walking away..Just like that...I watched till the their figured became feint and blurred from the rain and the tears.  
I didn't move I was still on the ground, as I placed my hands on it, I looked down, and rivers streamed out of my eyes. My heart felt like it was stabbed a million times.  
My hands were stone cold. I was all cold. My body, was frozen...  
All I could see was the last two years of my life right before my eyes...  
Wondering, how it could have ended like this...  
My hair was so heavy, from it being soaked.  
My clothes were muddy and ruined.  
He just left me...he just walked away...  
He left me...  
The rain didnt get any lighter.  
I was so numb...the lightest touch of rain sent a shiver down my body...  
Everything, was over. That was it. But it couldn't be. But it was...  
And I felt my eyes...going..my body was as weak as a stick...I couldn't even stand on my own to feet anymore...  
I just sat there in the rain...like someone would come and find me...  
I was losing...I think it was getting to me...I-I couldn't even think...I just stopped..everything did...all I felt was a thud as my head fell to the ground...my eyes were half open. And I was laying on the wet,rough concrete ground...  
Just lying there...whats the point now?  
and slowly...I started to fade in and out...until I felt nothing...I saw nothing, I couldnt even move...I tried to scream...but I couldn't, everything was gone...everything was blank...I guess it is really over-


End file.
